


Care

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Jack cares, she just doesn't know how to take care of others.





	Care

Jack makes her way to the fridge to get her frozen dinner out. Miranda is at the stove, stirring something in a pan.

“What’s cooking Cheerleader?” she asks as she leaves the dinner on the counter, opening a beer as she waits.

“Hmm?” Miranda looks over to her, as if she has just noticed Jack is there. “Oh, just some vegetables.” She looks back at the pan. Jack takes a swig of her beer, looking at her roommate.

Usually she would go on to describe her full three course meal planned for the night and the accompanying reserve for it, aged to perfection in some cellar that is nothing but taking up space with all that wine.

“Are you alright Princess?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little tired.” Miranda sounds distracted, as she wipes her forehead with her sleeve. Jack notices she is sweating and the fire on the stove isn’t really that high. “It’s been a long week." 

Jack looks at her roommate’s back a moment longer and good thing she does, as just then Miranda’s body betrays her and she falters where she stands. Jack reacts, catching her fainted roommate just in time. She lifts Miranda in her arms after turning off the stove and takes her to her room.

_Shit, what do I do?_  Jack stares at her unconscious roommate, Miranda’s breathing is really worked up and when she had carried her over Jack noticed she is burning up. Not good. Jack is not very good at taking care of the ill, but she’ll have to make due.

Cold water, that would help, right? Cold water and a cloth. Once she has those, she sits next to Miranda, placing the wet cloth on her roommate’s forehead.

Miranda’s eyes flutter open just as Jack finishes up placing the cloth.

"What happened?” She squints, the light of the room bothering her.

“You passed out in the kitchen Cheerleader.” Jack is still sitting by her side, her brow furrowed in concern, still unsure what to do about this situation.

Miranda groans, closing her eyes again for a moment.

“If you knew you had such a fever, you should have been resting before anything like this happened.” Jack admonishes her.

“Is that worry I detect?” Miranda says, her eyes still closed but a smile drawing on her lips.

“As if.” Jack stands then, but Miranda’s hand grabs her wrist.

“Thank you.” Miranda’s eyes are open now as she looks up at her roommate.

“Don’t scare me like that again, you Bitch.” Jack stops at the doorway, looking over her shoulder. “Stay before you hurt yourself, I’ll make you some soup or something.” 


End file.
